The Third Rune War
by LunariZQ
Summary: "Just you and me. Let's finish this." This story describes the events that led to the Third Rune War of Valoran. This story will mostly involve OC's and some of the Champions of the League of Legends (Caitlyn, Ahri, Yasuo etc). Please enjoy and review :) Rated M for future lemons XD


**This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote and I just thought 'why not release it', so here it is. Now this time 'round it'll be a LoL fanfic! So please, sit back and enjoy. Leave a comment or review :)**

"Commander….commander, come in."

"I read you Kylie, go ahead."

"I have eyes on target. House down at the end of 56th street. Approximately 6 guards and a couple of hired thugs. Armed with standard issue pistols, well, standard issue for this world anyways. Others are just armed with combat knives from what I can see."

"Understood. Do you have eyes on the target?"

"Negative, target hasn't arrived yet."

"Keep an eye on them, I have some other things to deal with."

"Yes, sir. Thompson out."

As the radio went silent, it was quickly replaced by the sounds of sirens and gunshots. Quickly speeding their way through the streets of Piltover were the famous criminal gang known as the "Masked Bandits" as well as an entire squad of Piltover's finest, lead by the famous Sheriff of Piltover Caitlyn and her partner Vi. As they continued to speed through the streets, little did they notice the figure standing at the top of the central building of Piltover.

The figure continued to watch as the police forces chased the Masked Bandits around Piltover. It's cold blue eyes resembling the ocean. Looking up, the figure began to get entranced and lost in the bright light of the moon and the sparkles of the distant night skies.

 ***Flashback***

A tree stood alone in the middle of the lush green land as the Distant mountains seemed to stretch into the clouds and reach for the sun. As the wind gently whistled, a boy and a woman sat down against the tree. The boy looked about 13, with coal black hair and cold blue eyes, dressed in deep blue jeans and a white T-shirt. A necklace made of silver with a crescent shaped opal hung around his neck, reflecting the sunlight that shone through the leaves and branches of the tree. The woman looked like she was in her twenties, with snow white hair that matched her white silk dress. Her ocean blue eyes shone brightly as she looked around the surrounding area. Her face was one that cannot be described in words, Angels and goddesses cannot begin to compare.

"What would you want to be when you grow up?" asked the woman softly in a slight British accent as she gazed at the distant mountains.

"I want to be the Emperor!" exclaimed the boy proudly as he thrusted his right hand towards the sky.

"You know that isn't true. That's what your father wants you to become. What do YOU want to be?" asked the woman again.

"I'm not sure." Said the boy as his proud face slowly disappeared and was replaced by one of ever so slight, yet evident sadness.

"Do you want to be something like a hero then?" Said the woman as she turned the gaze towards the child, her gaze causing him to look away.

"I guess…" replied the boy unsurely. "Is father a hero?"

"Well, he is in a way I guess." Said the woman as she returned her gaze towards the sky, "He united all the immortal worlds together. However in the process he had to take many lives. Innocent lives."

"So he isn't then." said the boy once more as he looked at the woman.

"No, no. He is a hero Ryu. Just not the typical kind of hero most think of." replied the woman as she looked at the boy.

"Is that why you married father then?" asked Ryu, this time not shifting his gaze.

"I didn't marry your dad because he is a hero Ryu. I married him because I loved him." said the woman still in a soft, cheerful voice.

"Do you not love him anymore?" asked Ryu once again.

"That's….not a question I want to answer at the moment Ryu." said the woman awkwardly as she shifted her gaze.

"Oh ok." said the boy as he looked towards the ground. "Hey I think I know what I want to be when I grow up Mom."

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked the mother curiously.

"I think that, I don't want to be a hero, I want to be a guardian angel for everyone!" said the boy joyfully as he jumped up, his arms on his waist and his gaze towards the distant mountains.

"Haha..that's certainly something Ryu." laughed the woman, her voice like a beautiful melody, attracting the birds to the lone tree. She then slowly stood up and gently flicked the side of Ryu's head.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" said the boy as he quickly spun around to look at the woman who continued to laugh and smile.

"You'll be my Guardian Angel too won't ya Ryu?" said the woman as she bent down low enough to look at Ryu eye-to-eye.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Ryu with a bright smile.

"Good." said the woman, returning back to her normal height. "I'll be counting on you now."

"You got it! I promise." said Ryu once again with a bright smile.

"Haha..I'll be waiting for that day. But for now…" chuckled the woman as she flicked Ryu's forehead. "Catch me if you can Ryu."

"Ow! That hurt even more!" shouted Ryu as he rubbed his forehead. After a few moments he looked back towards the mountains, realizing that the woman had already gone quite far. "Wait up mom!"

"Come one Ryu! Don't be such a slowpoke!" Laughed the woman as she continued to skip around through the tall grass and towards the mountain.

 ***End of Flashback***

The moon and stars shone brightly in the night sky as well as the millions of city lights of Piltover. The figure on top of the building now held a necklace within his hand. A crystal shaped in a loveheart dangled from the necklace and into his palm. Drops of rain began to fall from the sky. The figure's gaze then turned towards the warehouses that sat near the edge of the city.

"I will keep my promise."

Gazing at the city below, the man suddenly took a step, falling off the building and towards the streets. As he did, he casually spoke into his radio. "Chris, handle them."

"Sure thing, boss."

 ***Piltover, the police chase.***

"Damn. These idiot cops just don't give up." Yelled the Masked Bandit Driver.

"Let's give 'em a taste of this baby shall we?" Said the gunner as he grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it towards the police cars.

"Cait LOOK OUT!" shouted Vi as she saw the criminal pull out a Rocket Launcher.

"I know Vi. I know!" shouted back Caitlyn as she continued to chase the bandits.

"Later dumbass cops!" Shouted the Masked Bandit Gunner as he fired the rocket launcher. "See you in Hell!"

As the missile was fired, time seemed to slow down. There was no way Caitlyn could move out of the way of the rocket as well as ensure the safety of the officers in the cars behind hers. There was no way she could shoot it and redirect its trajectory. There was nothing she could do.

Just as all hope seemed to vanish. A man suddenly landed on the hood of the car and sliced the missile in half as it flew towards them. The man was clad in black, black tactical pants, an armored, sleeveless Shirt, gauntlets and boots. Two Katanas were strapped to one side of his back as well as what seemed to be Kunais strapped to his legs.

The man quickly jumped off of the police car as it came to a halt and dashed into an alleyway.

"What...The Hell...Was That?" Shouted Vi as she looked back to see fires on either side of the street where the "half" rockets hit.

"It's him." replied Caitlyn with sternness yet slight happiness.

"That was him?! He just bloody cut a missile in half!" shouted Vi once more.

"Come on. We've got to get after them." said Caitlyn as she drove after the Masked Bandits.

 ***Chris***

Chris chased after the bandits as they continued to make their escape. After running into the alleyway, he quickly climbed a building and ran after the bandits as they turned and drove from street to street as to put the police off of their trail.

Moments later, the bandits finally came to a stop in front of a warehouse with an enormous carpark near the outskirts of piltover a single white light shone down on the bandits' car. Chris watching from a distance from ontop an abandoned five story apartment, his blood red eyes calculating.

"We scored big this time boys!" said the first bandit followed by the cheers of the others. "How 'bout we celebrate this with a drink?"

"Of course! What else we goin' to do anyways?" laughed another.

"Let's just put the money in the warehouse first eh? Don't want no passerby to steal it all." said a third bandit.

"Alright, let's go." said the first bandit.

 ***Approximately 10 minutes later in the warehouse***

"That's all of it. Oi Bryan, We're going now!" said the first bandit. A few moments passed before the bandit shouted once more. After receiving no reply, he cautiously moved out of the storage room and towards the front of the warehouse. The third bandit stood right at the center of the door.

"Hey Jake, where's Bryan?" Said the first Bandit, nothing happened for many moments, Jake just stood there as still as a statue. "Jake? What's going on man?"

The first bandit slowly walked towards Jake, his hands near his semi-automatic pistol. Then without warning, Jake suddenly fell forwards, behind him a dark figure dressed in black stood, his eyes glowing a brilliant red.

"Bryan and Jake ain't here anymore." said a distorted voice, "But I am."

"Holy shit." yelled the first bandit as he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot at the figure, the bullets only to be deflected by something too quick to see. After mere seconds, the bandit was out of ammo.

"My turn" said the figure as he charged at the bandit and ran him right through. As the bandit looked down, the sight of his torso being ripped apart by a dark mutated blade flowing with fieru energy was the only thing he could see.

"Your debt is paid." said the figure before he cut upwards with his blade and sliced the bandits entire upper body in half. Hearing footsteps behind him, the figure slowly glanced over his shoulders. "Sherriff…"

Hearing the click of a rifle, a woman spoke in a British accent. "I should arrest you right here and now."

Turning around, Chris looked towards the woman with the sniper rifle and in a purple dress and top hat. "But you won't."

Staring at him with a blank expression, Caitlyn slowly lowered her rifle. As she did, Chris' mutated arm began to return back to a normal arm covered in his black gauntlet. Raising his hand, Chris lowered his mask, revealing most of his face as Caitlyn walked forward.

"You alright?" asked Chris in a monotone voice as Caitlyn stopped right in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Caitlyn quickly as she strapped the rifle onto her back and put one of her hands on her hip. "Well?"

Walking past her, Chris walked towards the door of the warehouse. "These three are just thugs. Their boss isn't here."

"You know that isn't what I'm asking." stated Caitlyn in a stern tone.

"There is a gathering at some other warehouse on the edge of downtown." Replied Chris after a slight hesitation. "I recommend that you stay away."

"Alright. I'm guessing that your boss is going to take care of it?" She asked as he slowly turned around.

"It's personal." He stated in a neutral tone before his expression turned into a smile. "Date tomorrow night?"

Smiling, she approached him before standing on her tip toes and giving him a small peck on the lips. "6:00pm. Don't be late."

Backing away, he put his mask back on as he quickly dashed into the night, ignoring the shouts and warnings Vi gave out. Walking out of the warehouse, Caitlyn walked towards where the car was parked as Vi quickly asked. "So how was it?"

"Great." Caitlyn replied as she entered the car before muttering to herself with a bright smile. "Just Great."


End file.
